Raining
by NxS
Summary: The fourth ninja war ended nearly a year ago. He's left alone, walking in the tepid rain, longing for the things he lost and can't get back. Soon a year since the day that changed his life have passed. Angst, spoilers up to manga chapter 573!


**Rain**

**Summary:** The fourth ninja war ended nearly a year ago. He's left alone, walking in the tepid rain, longing for the things he lost and can't get back. Soon a year since the day that changed his life have passed.

Angst, spoilers!

**Warnings:** Big heavy spoilers!

Sasuke's POV ( not first person ), Angst.

**Written by:** Becks

**AN-**

Hello! I was inspired by the song Rain by Breaking Benjamin.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishmoto.

The song lyrics belongs to Breaking Benjamin (Rain).

* * *

_**~:Rain,rain go away:~**_

Sasuke was walking through Konoha. The rain was drizzling down and the air was sparkling, though it didn't bothered Sasuke. He had more important things on his mind. It was nearly a year ago now, only a few months left until the memorial day. In other words, the fourth shinobi world war had officially ended nine month ago. The world was still a bit shaky, but the peace was stable.

He looked up towards the clouds, not even a glint of the cerulean blue sky could be seen. The raindrops slid past his face and down his neck. Sasuke expected it to be cold, but the rain was tepid. He signed, he had evaded this part of the village. Of course he knew that it was stupid, since he clearly wouldn't breakdown just by walking through an area.

There was only a few blocks left now and he was feeling uneasy. He slowed down, after all he could just turn around and go home again, but Sakura would keep on nagging him. She would remind him and say that it was necessary to mourn. But he didn't care, it was in the past, like his clan. He briefly formed a fist, but relaxed his hand again. There was no use.

He was there. The memorial was made of a dark metal, water drops was tickling down it's smooth surface. In the middle of it, right in his eye sight was the name Uzumaki Naruto engraved. Above it stood Uchiha Itachi, under it Tsunade. They were slightly bigger than the other countless carved names. For a long time he just stared at the Kanji taking it in. His eyes kept tracing his brothers name, until he reached up and let his finger trace the wet metal, following the protrusions.

His brothers name was cleansed.

He let his hand drop, and leaned his forehead against the memorial. It was cold against his skin, and sent a shiver through his body. Konoha wasn't the same. It would never be. Not without his clan, his family, his brother. And now Naruto was gone. Konoha's show-off, number one unpredictable, noisy ninja wasn't here anymore. Konoha had changed, and Sasuke didn't like it. Not with all these things that made him remember, recall. Some days he would just sit in his window, losing himself in old memories of the past, of Itachi, of Naruto, of days in his childhood.

"What should I do, Nii-san?" he mumbled to the cold metal "I can't live here... You're not here. No one is here. None that matters."

* * *

In a flash he was back at the battlefield. The air was exploding with sharp noises, the smell of burnt skin, dust and blood was heavy. Bits and pieces of the fight flashed before eyes. Tobi talking to him, offering him the fight against Naruto. Naruto screaming at him. Sakura and several others, from different villages coming to the battlefield, but no one interrupting their fight.

He would crush him, it didn't matter what he said. Naruto was a liar, like everyone else in Konoha.

But as the fight dragged on Naruto was getting the upper hand, landing several heavy hits. He jumped out of Narutos reach, and summoned chakra in his right hand, feeling the electricity in it. Every bit of his last chakra was stored into his hand, creating a full blown Chidori. Naruto wasn't late to follow up with his Rasengan. They charged towards each other. Several ninjas turned to watch. As they clashed everything went blinding white.

"Sasuke." Naruto stated calmly. There was no sign of the fight visible on him, no wounds on his skin, his eyes was vibrant blue shining with willpower. The moment he met with those eyes he could see Naruto's thoughts, pictures flashing before his eyes, feelings eating him up. The villagers hatred for Naruto, the confusion, Naruto meeting him, Iruka caring for Naruto, the blonde forming bonds, him leaving, Jirayas death, Narutos love for the village, Naruto protecting the village from Pain, meeting Minato, Naruto begging the Raikage not to kill him, his trouble with defeating his dark side, the underlying hatred, the acceptance, the fight with kyuubi, kyuubi's hatred, Kushina, his parents death, Naruto reconciling with kyuubi and learning his name, Naruto meeting all the Bijuus.

How Naruto felt for him.

The light emitting from Naruto was blinding.

Then he was back, kneeling on the muddy ground. The pictures, feelings and memories circling through his mind. He didn't want them, they were in his way, they were unessesary, disturbing, they were so much like his, he knew that hatred like it was his own. But still, he couldn't understand Naruto. How could he stand to live with the people whom hated him just a few years ago?

He felt more wrapped up in the darkness then ever before.

He stood up, somewhat wobbly. Naruto was standing a few steps away, in an even worse condition than Sasuke, but still standing. Sasuke knew the idiot had had more chakra than him, so he couldn't understand how the blonde could be in such a bad condition. But somehow it felt like he himself had more chakra than before. Then his eyes widened with realization, _that dobe!_

Naruto noted his change in expression and grinned weakly.

* * *

He was shaking, he hadn't noticed it but his whole body was shivering. He pushed away from the metal and frowned at the sky. He'd move. Maybe travel the world, try to find something that made it worth it. There was one thing he was sure of, he could not stay in Konoha. He was never meant for that. But now his past wouldn't matter anymore.

He focused his eyes at the sky again, this time he catched a glimpse of blue. The clouds were slowly scattering.

It was the same blue. His blue color. And it would follow him his whole life. But the sun would never shine as strong as before, after all a part of it had died.

"I'm sorry." he whispered to the sky.

_**~:All the world is waiting for the sun:~**_

* * *

**AN -**

So... Um, I would be really happy if you wrote a review, like, if you don't understand something, want to give some critic or just say what you think.

Keep on being awesome! /**Becks**


End file.
